Current findings suggest that, unlike other groups in the U.S., drug use and abuse increases in African[unreadable] American youth as they transition into adulthood. African Americans also show bimodal patterns of drug use[unreadable] with large numbers both heavy and low drug users. These findings highlight the need to identify factors that[unreadable] may be related to increases in drug use during early adulthood and those that contribute to heterogeneity in[unreadable] drug use within this population. Therefore, this study is designed to assess the impact of genetic risk factors[unreadable] (i.e., a family history of drug dependence; genetic markers for depression) and environmental stress (i.e.,[unreadable] exposure to interpersonal and community violence) on psychological functioning and drug use,and abuse in[unreadable] a community-based, non-clinical sample of African-American male and female young adults aged 18-25[unreadable] (n=600). There is accumulating evidence that genetic factors, such as a family history of drug dependence,[unreadable] and environmental stress, such as violence exposure, are significant correlates of drug use. Depression,[unreadable] which may be precipitated by both genetic factors and environmental stress, is also significantly related to[unreadable] drug use and common neurochemical pathways may mediate both stress responses, such as depression,[unreadable] and drug use.[unreadable] Despite these findings, few studies have examined successive relationships between genetic and[unreadable] environmental risk factors, psychological functioning and drug use and abuse, especially in African American[unreadable] populations. As a result, we know little about the degree to which individuals with genetic markers for drug[unreadable] use and/or depression may, when faced with environmental stress such as violence, have a greater[unreadable] likelihood of psychological distress such as depression and subsequent drug use or abuse. This study will[unreadable] examine relationships between genetic and environmental risk factors for drug use and depression,[unreadable] psychological functioning, and ATOD (alcohol, tobacco, and other drug use) in a sample of African American[unreadable] young adufts. It may be particularly important to examine these relationships in African Americans who are at[unreadable] risk for exposure to violence and drug use and abuse as they transition into adult roles and responsibilities.[unreadable] The findings may also assist in identifying subgroups of African Americans who may be at high risk for[unreadable] depression and/or drug use or abuse in response to urban environmental stress. The proposed study, with[unreadable] its focus on gene-environment interactions influencing psychological functioning and drug use/abuse in[unreadable] African American youth is consistent with the proposed P20 application which is designed to address health[unreadable] disparities in child and young adult populations in substance use, violence and chronic disease.